hammerbro101fandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer Bro Clashes With The Titans
Hammer Bro Clashes With The Titans is an action-platform game developed by Sega and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, and Xbox 360. The Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS versions of the game were developed by Konami. Story Why It Rocks #The gameplay focuses more towards combat, while still having a ton of platforming sections, making this a true Hammer Bro game. #The levels are really creative and have a unique twist to them, and there are 24 levels in this game. #This game introduces the Titans! You get to jack them in order to make the game a lot easier. #Instead of using his hammers to just break crates, Hammer Bro actually uses them for more uses as well. He uses them to beat up Titans so he can hijack them! #The Titans can actually double jump (they gain the ability to quadruple jump in the sequel, Hammer Bro: Mind Your Own Mutants!). #Hammer Bro actually uses the Elemental Masks to gain the Titans more abilities. ## Rok-Ko allows the Titans to manipulate the element of earth. ## Wa-Wa allows the Titans to manipulate the element of water. ## Py-Ro allows the Titans to manipulate the element of fire. ## Lo-Lo allows the Titans to manipulate the element of air (the weather in general). #Unlike Crash of the Titans, this game has a PlayStation 3 version. #While the game starts out as an easy game, it gets more difficult and challenging later in the game. #This game ditches the lives system completely and introduces a health system. The player gets infinite retries. #Excluding the Elemental Masks and the Elemental Koopas, the characters get new personalities. ## Hammer Bro goes from an easy-going but brave hammer thrower to a more determined, tougher, more comedic, adventure-loving one. For example, he is immune to fire, lava, and swimming. He also prepares to defeat his rivals. ## Doctor Eggman becomes more comedic, but he is still a wise character. ## Bowser becomes more comedic than sinister. ## Shadow becomes more sinister. ## Crash Bandicoot goes from a silent character who tends to say "Woah" to a more talkative character who uses fluent English. #The game is an open world game, and you can free roam at any time. #Unlike Crash of the Titans, the camera is much easier to control. Bad Qualities #Half of the boss battles are way too easy. ##Speaking of bosses, there are only 6 bosses in the game. #The player can complete the game in less than 8 hours. Reception The console versions of Hammer Bro Clashes With The Titans recieved "generaly favorable" from critics and fans, with Metacritic giving the PlayStation 3 version an 88 out of 100, the Wii version an 86 out of 100, the PlayStation 2 version an 87 out of 100, the Xbox 360 version an 84 out of 100, and the GameBoy Advance version a 76 out of 100. The Nintendo DS version recieved mixed reviews, with Metacritic giving it a 64 out of 100. Personal Rating *Range: Awesome *Score: 92 out of 100 Category:2000s Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:GameBoy Advance Games Category:Beat'em Up Games Category:Platforming Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Awesome Games Category:2008 Games Category:Hammer Bro Games Category:Short Length Games